HIDDEN ANGEL
by Cho Rianaa
Summary: THE DRAGON. siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya? dia bertemu sang naga!
1. YES or NO, BEGIN!

**Vaduz, Liechtenstein**

"Hyung! Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku kembali ke Seoul hanya karena masalah ini hyung! Apa hyung benar-benar tega melakukan ini kepadaku? Aku sungguh tidak bisa bertahan disana, aku bisa mati jika sendirian disana!" pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu terus merengek pada kedua saudara kembarnya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau berlebihan sekali Marcus, kami sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Lagi pula selain karena sikapmu yang tidak pernah berubah, ini juga merupakan wasiat ibu. Dan kau tetap akan berangkat ke Seoul, sendirian" jawab salah satu saudara pemuda itu yang berwajah lebih manusiawi dari saudara kembarnya.

"Yaaaaak! Ini sungguh keterlaluaaaan" pekik Marcus hampir terisak.

"Keterlaluan? Apa ini terasa tidak adil untuk dirimu Marcus? Tidak sadarkah apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini? Kami hanya melakukan yang terbaik untukmu" kali ini giliran saudara satunya yang menjawab, setiap kata yang diucapkan penuh penekanan seolah tak ingin ada penolakan. Tegas dan tidak membutuhkan jawaban.

"Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa kesalahanku begitu besar sehingga kalian dengan kejamnya membiarkan aku hidup sendiri di Seoul?" Marcus mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin kau tak mau mendengar hal-hal yang akan aku sebutkan nantinya Marcus Cho" jawab saudaranya.

"Hyung..." kali ini Marcus benar-benar tak bisa menahan isakannnya.

"Jangan membantah lagi, ini bukan seperti kami ingin membuangmu atau mengucilkanmu, kau sudah dewasa tak ada alasan lagi untuk menunda-nunda keinginan ibu. Sebelum kekuatanmu akhirnya muncul dan kau tak bisa mengendalikannya sendirian. Cobalah untuk mengerti Cho Kyuhyun."

Tiba-tiba Marcus Cho, pemuda yang selama ini dikenal dingin dan tak peduli dengan orang lain mendadak terdiam dan kaku. Tulang-tulangnya seperti kehilangan kekuatan. Cho Kyuhyun, nama yang setelah sekian lama disembunyikannya telah disebutkan kembali oleh saudaranya. Ia tak bisa mengelak, memang itu nama yang diberikan oleh ibunya.

Marcus memandangi langit malam Vaduz yang dingin, selalu dingin yang dia rasakan. Sanggupkah dia meninggalkan kota kelahiran ibunya ini? Persetan dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki, dia hanya tak ingin meninggalkan jejak terakhir sang ibu.

Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Marcus muak. Dia tidak pernah merasa terberkati oleh kekuatan yang dimilikinya sejak lahir, titipan dari sang ayah, penguasa api selatan. Ibunya adalah putri sang laut mediteran.

"Kau akan punya banyak teman disana, jangan khawatir."

"terserah kalian saja. Sekeras apapun aku menolak, aku akan tetap pergi kan? Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku aka mencoba." Hyungnya tersenyum, hyungnya tau Marcus tidak akan sekeras itu pada hidupnya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya Marcus memilih kembali ke Seoul. Dengan harapan dia akan menemukan kebenaran yang selama ini dia cari. Berpisah dengan kedua hyung nya memang membuat Marcus merasa tertekan. Marcus memang orang yang dingin, tapi dia selalu menjadi bagian termuda di garis keluarga mereka, itulah mengapa Marcus selalu menjadi sisi yang berbeda ketika bersama kedua hyungnya.

 **Seoul, South Korea**

 _Apa yang Nicholas hyung dan Ricky hyung lakukan? Mereka benar-benar mengirimku ke tempat asing ini? Kupikir Seoul sudah banyak berubah, tapi kenapa masih ada tempat seperti ini?_

SELAMAT DATANG DI ANGEL'S HOUSE

Bangunan dengan gaya klasik mewah dilengkapi jendela-jendela tinggi dan menara yang menunjukkan kesombongannya menyambut mata Marcus tepat setelah dia tiba ditempat asing ini. Marcus bahkan tidak tertarik pada keagungan arsitektur yang dimiliki oleh asrama ini, baginya ini tidak sebanding dengan kastil hangat tempatnya tinggal di Vaduz.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja tuan, saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini, setelah di dalam nanti segeralah mencari tuan Dennish Park, dia adalah _keeper_ anda, semoga hari anda menyenangkan." Si pengantar tersenyum dan mulai meninggalkan Marcus sendiri.

Marcus masih terdiam didepan gerbang 'kematian' –menurutnya- dingin dan dia selalu merasa diawasi. Marcus ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kawasan itu. Mata onyx nya lekat menatap ke bangunan yang dia pikir hanya akan ada dalam khayalannya saja. Marcus belum tau hal seperti apa yang akan dia hadapi di kehidupannya setelah ini.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja tuan, saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai disini, setelah di dalam nanti segeralah mencari tuan Matthew Shin, dia adalah _keeper_ anda, semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

Marcus menoleh ke asal suara, ada seorang pemuda –yang lebih muda dibanding dia dengan balutan mantel putih selutut dan wajah menyerupai malaikat menatap lekat bangunan dihadapannya terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan si pengantar –sama seperti yang Marcus lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang Marcus lihat, ada tatapan kebencian pada mata hazel milik pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menyadari Marcus memperhatikannya, dia menoleh dan menatap Marcus dengan tatapan yang 180 derajat berbeda dari saat dia melihat tatanan bangunan tadi. Mata tajamnya menyipit dan lengkungan senyum tergambar jelas di wajah malaikatnya. Marcus belum berani menyimpulkan apakah pemuda ini benar-benar titisan seorang malaikat atau hanya iblis yang bersembunyi di wajah malaikatnya.

Pemuda tadi melangkah mendekati Marcus. Marcus baru menyadari, ada hawa dingin disekitar pemuda itu, rambut coklat keemasannya seolah memberikan kesan air yang selalu menetes, mata hazel pemuda itu juga selalu berair, aroma tanah basah selalu tercium dari dirinya. Marcus bertanya-tanya, kekuatan besar apa yang tersembunyi dalam diri pemuda itu, hingga aura yang dikeluarkannya begitu terasa. Mata onyx Marcus mengawasi setiap detil langkah yang diambil oleh pemuda itu. Membuat pemuda itu merasa sedikit jengah pada tatapan penuh selidik Marcus.

"Hai.. penghuni baru juga rupanya. Kudengar Angel's House ini membantu akademianya menemukan jati diri masing-masing. Kau mau masuk bersamaku, Hyung?" Marcus tercekat, suara indah yang keluar dari kerongkongan pemuda ini benar-benar mengacak konsentrasinya, entah efek apa yang digunakan pemuda ini, apakah dia pengendali pikiran? Atau salah satu putra Aphrodite yang sangat piawai menggunakan kelebihannya?

"'Hyung'?" Marcus tetap memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik nantinya, walaupun mungkin akan terjadi beberapa kesalahpahaman diantara kita. Kajja-yo." Pemuda itu menarik tangan Marcus tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya. Marcus tak sempat melawan, aliran panas api yang melindungi dirinya merespon cepat saat tangan pemuda itu menyentuh tangannya. _Ada yang salah disini_.

* * *

Tok tok tok

"Masuklah" Marcus memasuki ruangan marmer serba putih dengan aksen klasik yang kental pada setiap inchi lekukan dindingnya. Bau harum mint bercampur –sesuatu seperti bunga paperlilac tercium pekat dihidung Marcus, seolah ingin mengingatkan dia tentang perasaan yang selama ini disimpan rapi didalam dirinya, perasaan rindu pada Ayahnya.

Pria dengan garis rahang sempurna menyambut kedatangan Marcus. Mantel abu-abu panjang berkerah tinggi membuat kesan semakin mempesona sekaligus tegas. Mata tajam berwarna biru gelap seolah menyimpan berjuta kubik air laut yang sedang diawasinya.

"Marcus Cho, pewaris tunggal klan api selatan. Berdarah campuran. Hmm... menarik, ibumu adalah putri laut mediteran. Bukankah seharusnya kau tinggal di dataran tinggi Tam?" Dennish Park mulai meneliti garis keturunan Marcus, ini membuat Marcus merasa tertekan.

"Kau mungkin menjadi bagian dari kelompok paling berpengaruh di Angel's House ini, jarang ada anak-anak yang dilahirkan dari dua klan yang berbeda, bukan tidak mungkin, hanya kemungkinan itu sangat kecil. Tapi aku tak menyangka tahun ini akan ada 2 penghuni baru yang luar biasa. Kekuatan kalian adalah yang paling berbahaya diantara yang lain."

 _Oh bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak mempedulikan klan ku, aku hanya butuh kedua hyungku. Klan? Siapa peduli dengan klan?_

"Ada berapa jumlah klan ras api di sisi timur? Aku punya garis keturunan laut, mungkin aku sedikit tidak nyaman nanti" Marcus mencoba mengeluarkan rasa khawatirnya. _Oh demi kedua hyungku, aku mungkin sudah gila jika mereka berdua berada disini_. Marcus ingin berteriak, tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap bersikap seolah tak acuh dengan keadaan.

"Tidak banyak, ras api adalah ras dengan jumlah klan tersedikit. Kau tidak seperti kedua saudara kembarmu Nicholas Cho dan Ricky Cho, darah mereka lebih seperti ibumu, mungkin ada alasan lain mengapa kau yang dipilih ayahmu."

"Aku akan menyuruh seseorang mengantarkanmu ke kastil timur, nikmatilah perjalananmu."

* * *

Marcus memasuki kamar yang sudah diklaim miliknya, entah orang seperti apa yang menatanya seolah dia tahu dengan jelas kehidupan Marcus. Nuansa dingin pegunungan Tam memang membuatnya sulit bernapas, tapi Marcus tak pernah bisa menjauh dari aroma ini. Ini seperti rumah baginya, ia seperti ditarik kembali ke kehangatan pelukan ayahnya dulu.

Tok tok tok, Marcus beranjak ke pintu dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" wajah dingin Marcus kembali muncul.

"Kenapa kau menguncinya?" seorang pemuda dengan tinggi hampir sama dengan Marcus, mempunyai garis rahang yang tegas, dan warna iris yang senada dengan milik Marcus, warna onyx yang kelam dan merah gelap pada pangkal irisnya.

"Untuk apa kau tau?" Marcus mulai awas pada pemuda ini.

"Kau pikir kamar ini akan menjadi kamar pribadimu, Cho Kyuhyun Hyungnim?" pemuda ini memamerkan senyumannya pada Marcus.

Marcus terkejut, hanya klan keluarganyalah yang mengetahui nama asli dirinya. Marcus merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini sebelumnya. Tapi dari ciri-ciri fisik pemuda ini dia pasti pemilik garis keturunan api murni, bukan campuran. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperi itu Kyuhyun Hyung, aku ada di pihakmu, kita bersaudara. Dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah fakta bahwa kita adalah _rommate_. Aku hampir tidak pernah bersikap ramah pada orang lain, kupikir jika _rommate_ ku yang baru bukan dirimu, aku akan membakarnya habis dalam kurun waktu 3 hari" _dia ini benar-benar tipe seorang penjilat_ Marcus mulai meneliti setiap senti pemuda ini.

 _Jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak mengenalku Kyuhyun Hyung. Kau masih tetap kekanakan seperti dulu, whoops, aku juga masih seperti itu. Atau, kau benar-benar tidak mengingat sepupumu yang paling tampan ini? Berhenti menatapku sebagai orang asing. Akan kukenalkan kau pada beberapa teman setiaku hyung, kau harus mulai mengenali siapa teman yang sebenarnya disini._

"CUKUP! Berhenti bicara dengan pikiranmu!" Marcus mulai sebal pada pemuda ini.

"Bukankah, lebih menyenangkan jika kita saling berbagi rahasia seperti ini? Kau mungkin lupa jika kau pernah membuat sambungan empati denganku. Kau tak bisa memutus sambungan ini tanpa ijin dariku, dulu aku pernah frustasi karena bertahun-tahun mencarimu dan tetap tak menemukanmu. Sekarang aku seperti menemukan satu-satunya keluargaku. Kakak-kakakmu tidak begitu baik padaku."

"Aku tak peduli.." _orang ini sudah gila._

"Baiklah, kau mungkin perlahan-lahan akan mengingat siapa aku, ngomong-ngomong aku pakai tempat didekat rak buku itu, aku tau kau masih menggilai gadget-gadget modern itu, pakai saja yang didekat pintu, kau akan membutuhkan banyak privasi nanti."

"Hmm.."

 _Mau kubantu membereskan barang-barangmu?_

Marcus memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada pemuda ini, dan seperti dugaan kalian, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan Marcus dan malah tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan kearah rak-rak buku dingin di pojok ruangan.

 _Cobalah bicara denganku Hyung, ini sungguh mengasyikkan._

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

Annyeonghasimnika! Writer baru disini, Riana imnida~ buat para reader yang bersedia membaca cerita yang nggak jelas ini. Terima kasiiih! Jeongmal kamsaheyoooo. Eh, sempetin review ya~~ love sign from Wonderland


	2. RUN! CHO KYUHYUN!

_**when you have no strength, then come to me...**_

 **disclaimer : you know that they belongs to them self, but I hope all casts is belong to me kkkk  
**

* * *

 **HIDDEN ANGEL**

* * *

 **-Suatu tempat di lorong asrama-**

Marcus berlari menjauh dari ujung lorong tempatnya memandangi halaman dari jendela. Kekuatan dingin menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Entah darimana asalnya, Marcus merasa tercekik dan jantungnya seperti diselubungi kristal es beku. Ia hampir saja pingsan tadi, jika saja 'dia' – _roomate_ nya tidak memutus aura yang begitu mematikan dari pemilik aura tersebut.

 _Pemuda itu... Apa maunya? Ada apa dengannya? Siapa sebenarnya dia ini?_ Marcus benar-benar kaget, ia tak sempat memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini tadi. Dia baru saja menyadari bahwa pemuda tadi adalah pemuda yang bersamanya sebulan yang lalu, saat pertama kalinya ia memutuskan untuk memasuki asrama ini. Postur tubuh, senyum –atau seringaian lebih tepatnya, dan dingin yang dia rasakan sama persis, tapi kali ini dengan kekuatan 10x lipat dibanding saat itu.

Tangan Marcus masih bergetar hebat saat ia berjalan menyusuri kelas-kelas sihir tingkat atas. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu, langkahnya semakin memberat, wajahnya sudah sangat tak berbentuk.

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat seperti... baru saja terkena mantra ' _oblivious_ ', hahaha" kata Aiden bercanda. Ini memang sedang musim panas, membuat siapapun sedang ingin bercanda. Tapi tidak dengan Marcus.

"Kau pikir mantra seperti itu ada di dunia nyata ini? Kenapa tak sekalian menggunakan mantra ' _patronus_ ' agar kau tak perlu takut jika bertemu dengan kupu-kupu? Dasar aneh" suara lain muncul dari dalam kelas sihir tingkat tengah. Spencer Lee mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa tidak setuju dengan Aiden sekaligus bingung dengan sikap Marcus yang sangat aneh.

Marcus hanya terdiam dihadapan mereka berdua, tatapannya kosong, jiwanya seperti ditelan kegelapan, padahal julukannya adala ' _Dark Prince_ ', sungguh ini tidak seperti Marcus yang biasanya. Aiden Lee dan Spencer Lee adalah dua manusia aneh yang menanggap Marcus adalah adik mereka –walaupun pada kenyataannya Marcus tidak mempedulikan mereka berdua. Aiden Lee yang memaksa berkenalan dengan Marcus sejak pertama bertemu, dan Spencer yang merasa selalu sehati dengan Marcus. Marcus selalu merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka, tetapi dia juga bersyukur dengan kehadiran mereka berdua, seakan posisi kedua kakaknya tergantikan oleh kedua makhluk aneh diluar peradaban ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun-i? Ya! Marcus Cho!" Spencer mulai tak sabar. Ia bersiap menyeret Marcus menemui Dennish Park _keeper_ mereka, Spencer tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Marcus.

"Eunhyuk-a, tunggu!" Aiden menghentikan Spencer yang sudah setengah berlari sambil menggenggam lengan Marcus.

" _Wae_?" Spencer menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun? Dia sedang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja" Aiden mencoba memberitahu Spencer tanpa membuat seisi lorong penasaran dengan kejadian yang menimpa Marcus. Aiden mempunyai hati yang sensitif –ini adalah kelebihannya sebagai pengendali air, dia tahu Marcus sedang menyembunyikan masalah besar.

"Apa maksudmu Aiden? _Ani,_ maksudku Donghae.." Spencer tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama abadi Aiden, ya di asrama ini, semua menggunakan nama fana mereka, nama abadi menunjukkan sifat dan kelebihan pengguna, jadi untuk menyama ratakannya seluruh akademia hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan nama fana –ini juga membuat Marcus selalu teringat ibunya yang selalu memanggilnya dengan nama fana. Peraturan tidak berlaku untuk para staff dan guru.

"Itu... ehm, sebaiknya kita minta ijin pada Tan _seonsaengnim_ untuk tidak mengikuti kelasnya, nanti kita antarkan Kyuhyun kembali ke _aparte_ nya, mungkin kita bisa menanyainya atau menanyai _roomate_ nya." Aiden bersikeras untuk tidak membawa Marcus ke tempat Dennish Park. Aiden selalu merasa terancam jika mendekatkan Marcus dengan Dennish, entah kenapa, tapi sesuatu pasti akan terjadi.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Donghae-ya?" tanya Spencer penuh curiga.

" _Ne_. Makanya dengarkan aku dan akan kuceritakan lengkapnya setelah Kyuhyun tenang." Aiden berbisik pada Spencer.

Spencer mulai merenggangkan genggamannya pada lengan Marcus, kini lengan mantel Marcus menjadi tampak kusut –biasanya jika sudah seperti ini Marcus akan mengamuk pada Spencer dan tak berhenti menggerutu padanya hingga seminggu yang akan datang. Kali ini Marcus tetap diam, tak berkata apapun, justru sikap Marcus yang seperti inilah yang membuat Aiden dan Spencer menjadi lebih khawatir.

.

* * *

.

 **-Danau Nyx, belakang asrama-**

Mereka membawa Marcus ke tepi danau di belakang asrama, tempat yang cukup sepi dan selalu berkabut –tidak peduli musim apapun itu. Danau yang tenang dan sama sekali tak pernah beriak, danau ini misterius, airnya tercampur dengan darah pegasus, jika ada yang meminum seteguk saja maka akan berada pada dua pilihan. Hidup atau mati.

Ada pondok kecil yang apik terbuat dari anyaman bambu yang tertata dengan rapi di sekitar situ, berbagai jenis bunga dan tanaman herbal tumbuh asri di halamannya. Tangga-tangga kecil tersusun sangat indah. Siapapun akan betah tinggal disini.

Aiden dan Spencer berencana membawa Marcus ke pondok itu. Pondok yang dihuni oleh Donald Kim –Kim Jongdae. Aiden Lee dan Donald Kim adalah kerabat jauh, jika Aiden adalah pengendali air dengan kekuatan Bronze Dragon, maka Chen –sebutan Donald adalah ahli _herbalist_ terhebat yang pernah ada di generasi ini, kekuatannya adalah unicorn hitam dari utara, satu-satunya unicorn hitam yang bertahan di suhu dibawah 0 derajat.

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti membuatku khawatir, aish, kau ini..." Spencer yang sejak tadi menuntun Marcus semakin tidak tenang, takut benar-benar terjadi sesuatu dengan Marcus, dia menggerutu sejak tadi.

"Sssstttt!" Aiden yang sejak tadi berada di depan tiba-tiba berhenti, napasnya tiba-tiba memburu. Mata mint green nya bergerak-gerak gelisah, keningnya berkerut tanda dia sedang benar-benar terfokus pada sesuatu di depannya. Tangannya melindungi kedua temannya, seluruh badannya merespon sesuatu, semua indra nya berubah awas.

Dibelakang Aiden yang sedang berjaga-jaga, Marcus sedikit tersentak, Spencer tidak menyadari hal itu, tapi pandangan Marcus juga menajam, aura panas yang dikeluarkan Marcus sempat menguar sepersekian detik. Membuat Aiden yang terlalu takut dengan api menoleh dan memberikan pandangan tidak setuju kepada Marcus, _Marcus terlalu ceroboh_ pikir Aiden.

Aiden mencoba memanggil Frank Zhang –nama _spirit_ Bronze Dragon miliknya yang ia biarkan hidup di hutan dekat danau. Frank Zhang masih berbentuk _spirit_ karena Aiden belum pernah menggunakannya untuk bertarung atau mempertahankan diri. Frank Zhang seperti menghilang entah kemana. Aiden memanggilnya berkali-kali, tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Frank Zhank. Aiden memberikan tanda kepada Spencer agar dia memanggil _spirit_ miliknya, Spencer mengangguk kemudian mencoba memanggil Thalia –seekor Silver Dragon yang melambangkan kekuatannya pengendali angin. Tetapi _spirit_ Aiden dan Spencer sepertinya tidak merasakan panggilan tuannya.

Air di danau masih tenang tanpa riak, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah Ice Dragon yang entah sejak kapan berada disana, bukan berbentuk _spirit,_ benar-benar seekor naga dan tidak dikenali sama sekali. Jika Dennish Park memiliki _griffin_ perak bernapas es, maka naga ini berkali-lipat lebih mengerikan. Entah siapa pemilik aura dingin yang menusuk tulang dan hanya bisa dirasakan oleh pemilik elemen air seperti pengendali air atau pengendali es termasuk Marcus yang di dalam darahnya mengalir elemen air. Ice Dragon yang masih mengumpulkan kekuatannya itu melayang tepat diatas danau yang tenang, bola matanya berwarna periwinkle mempesona tapi sangat mematikan, napas esnya sama sekali tidak membuat air danau menjadi beku, warna sayapnya begitu memukau, anggun namun memancarkan aura bahaya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? naga siapa itu? Untuk apa dia ada disini?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa berkelebat dipikiran masing-masing. _Dimana Chen?_ Aiden meneliti setiap ujung pondok itu. _Kenapa dia tidak muncul sama sekali, padahal pondoknya terancam, dan dimana Arghun –si unicorn?_ ini baru pertama kalinya mereka menghadapi sesuatu seperti ini.

Baru saja beberapa pikiran itu berkelebat tiba-tiba Arghun datang dari belakang Marcus tanpa suara, itu cukup membuat Marcus terkejut. Spencer masih mengawasi naga itu dengan Aiden, mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran Arghun. Sesaat Marcus terpesona dengan kilauan mata indah milik Arghun, namun Arghun tak membiarkannya terlalu lama, Arghun menuntun Marcus menuju suatu tempat –dan masih belum disadari oleh Aiden maupun Spencer. Tetapi, belum sempat Marcus menyadarinya, dia kehilangan kesadaran ditengah jalan.

.

* * *

.

"Chen! Berhentilah sekarang juga! Kau tidak bisa menahan Marcus lebih lama disini, dia sudah pulih, kau juga tak bisa menahan ingatannya. Ini sudah takdirnya, Chen!" suara itu sangat familiar ditelinga Marcus. Dia belum sadar, tapi sebagian dirinya bergejolak, sebagian dirinya tidak pernah mati, dia bisa mendengar semua percakapan yang ada disana.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa Chanyeol, kau saudaranya tapi kau tak bisa merasakan kekuatan mengerikan dalam jiwa Kyuhyun, ini sudah diambang batas kemampuan fisiknya, dia tidak seperti Baekhyun." _Suara itu pasti milik seseorang bernama Chen, Baekhyun? Siapa dia?_ _Dan Chanyeol, oh, jadi itu nama orang-setengah-gila yang mengaku sepupuku_. _Roomate._ Pikir Marcus.

"Jangan menyebut nama Byun sialan didepanku Chen! Kau diancam olehnya kan? Lihat danau kesayanganmu itu, Ice Dragon nya telah mengacak-acak pondokmu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melindungi semuanya kecuali kau menuruti kata-kata Byun sialan itu? Kau dijebak olehnya." _orang seperti apa Chanyeol itu? Kenapa begitu kuat keinginannya untuk menjauhkanku dengan Baekhyun, dan siapa Baekhyun?_

"Kyuhyun adalah bagian dari Baekhyun yang hilang. Kau tidak tau masa kecil mereka berdua, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk Kyuhyun, menghalangi ingatannya. Jika kau benar-benar merasa harus menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, maka bersikaplah dewasa, jangan memaksakan maumu." ' _Bagian'? Siapa aku? Kenapa semua orang bersikap seolah sangat mengenal diriku? Dan hanya aku yang benar-benar tak mengenal diriku yang sebenarnya. Oh demi para dewa, siapa aku?_

"Aku sudah tak bisa percaya lagi dengan Ricky dan Nicholas, itulah mengapa aku meminta Kyuhyun hyung agar kembali padaku, Ricky dan Nicholas adalah keturunan klan terlicik yang pernah aku temui, untung saja mereka bisa sedikit bersandiwara. Dan untuk itu Chen, kuperingatkan sekali lagi bahwa Kyuhyun Hyung sepenuhnya adalah milikku" _miliknya? Ya ampun, aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Haruskah aku mulai bicara dengan Chanyeol lewat pikiran? Aku butuh penjelasan. Atau.. ini sebenarnya jawaban mengapa hyung tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan mengenai aku yang masih kecil._

"Setidaknya, biarkan Kyuhyun mengingat sendiri. Jangan sekalipun kau membantunya, jangan berusaha membangkitkan kekuatannya saat dia belum siap. Atau dia akan kembali pada Baekhyun sesegera mungkin saat ingatannya kembali." Kata Chen tenang.

"Hanya jika kau mau berjanji Chanyeol. Aku akan membangunkannya, bersikaplah seolah tak ada apa-apa."

"Aku janji"

"Baiklah, Arghun bantu aku.."

.

* * *

.

"Donghae-ya! Aku kehilangan Kyuhyun! Astaga apa yang harus kulakukan?" Spencer bertambah panik saat tak menemukan Marcus dibelakangnya.

"Sebenarnya dimana Frank Zhang?"Aiden masih mencoba menghubungi _spirit_ nya.

"YAK! AKU TIDAK MENEMUKAN CHO KYUHYUN! DIA MENGHILANG" tidak, Spencer tidak berteriak tepat ditelinga Aiden seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika Aiden mulai kehilangan fokus. Spencer hanya menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, Spencer memiliki kelebihan _charmspeak_ –mempengaruhi orang yang sedang diajak berbicara.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Aiden menolehkan pandangannya pada Spencer.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tiba-tiba menghilang" banyak nada penyesalan pada kalimatnya. Spencer kalut, dia takut kehilangan Marcus. Spencer tahu sesuatu tentang Marcus. Entah apa yang dia sembunyikan.

"Baiklah, ini salah kita berdua. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aiden mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sekaligus Spencer yang juga terlihat kacau.

"Mencari Marcus, mungkin belum terlambat..." Suara Spencer bergetar. Air matanya menggenang, siap untuk meluncur melewati pipinya yang putih pucat.

"Jangan menangis Eunhyuk-a, tenangkan dirimu. Mari kita mulai mencari." Aiden mencoba lebih tenang.

"Tunggu, Eunhyuk-a kenapa auramu sekarang menjadi lebih kuat? Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengancammu. Tenanglah, kalau begini kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Yak!" Aiden berharap saat itu dia memiliki kemampuan _charmspeak_ seperti milik Spencer.

"Selatan Donghae-ya, dari arah selatan... aku bisa merasakannya, ancaman besar dari arah selatan, lebiih besar dari sekedar aura Ice Dragon ini. Tapi..." Spencer menghentikan ucapannya, hanya untuk menahan napas sebentar sebelum ia dengan berat hati memberitahu Aiden.

"Tapi apa Hyuk? Jangan membuatku semakin gugup!"

"... ... ... Disana juga aku merasakan aura Kyuhyun"

 _Deg!_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE...  
**_

 **hahaha, mianhaeyo yorobuun. penasaran kan? atau enggak? tunggu lanjutannya ya~  
**

 **Special Thanks To :**

 **pcyckh, sofyanayunita1, widiantini9, cuttiekyu**

 **Rezy.K, ShinJoo24, ,**


	3. THE DRAGON

**HIDDEN ANGEL**

CHAPTER 3

* * *

 **Cast:  
Cho Kyuhyun - Marcus Cho - between Ice and Fire - Gold-Platinum Dragon  
Lee Donghae - Aiden Lee - Water holder - Bronze DragonLee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk - Spencer Lee - Wind holder - (Spirit)Blue Dragon **  
**Byun Baekhyun - ? - Ice holder - White Dragon  
Kim Jongdae/Chen - Donald Kim - Healer - Black Unicorn  
Park Jungsoo/Leeteuk - Dennish Park - ? - Red Griffin  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hutan Nyx, beberapa mil dari asrama**

' _Ireona Kyunnie, jalanmu masih panjang. Eomma, minta maaf padamu, nak. Berjalanlah dimana hatimu ingin menuntunmu. Kau akan sampai di ujung harapan. Ireona, tugasmu masih banyak. Dengarlah nada-nada indah yang selalu kau nyanyikan. Eomma, Appa, dan Hyung-mu masih menunggu selama yang kami bisa.'_

" _Eomma_... _Eomma... Eommaaa..._ " Marcus meneteskan air matanya sebelum akhirnya dia terbangun dari dunia bawah sadarnya.

 _._

 _._

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu?_ Marcus tersentak, seekor naga dengan sayap terlipat rapi meniupkan napas api ke tumpukan kayu disebelah Marcus.

"A.. Aku? Kenapa kau tidak menyerangku?" Marcus memasang sikap waspada. Walau dia sama sekali tidak merasa terancam dengan kehadiran naga itu.

 _Aku bertanya padamu Kyuhyun, 5 tahun sejak kau dihidupkan kembali kemudian menghilang, dan pada akhirnya aku menemukanmu, dan sikapmu masih saja menyebalkan._ Naga merah berbola mata biru terang itu bergerak gelisah. _Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa?_

"kenapa aku bisa berada disini?"

 _Dan ditambah, tidak sabaran. Aku hanya menemukanmu disini begitu saja, yah, kau tahu, sambungan empati. Aku sedang berada di pegunungan Tam tadi, aku sampai melakukan 'perjalanan cepat' yang melelahkan. Maksudku teleportasi._

"Lagi-lagi sambungan empati .. Siapa saja yang memiliki sambungan empati denganku? Aku terlalu pusing untuk sekedar mereka berbicara didalam pikiranku."

 _Oho! Apa ada yang lain selain aku Kyu? Wah kau benar-benar telah dibajak oleh seseorang. Hati-hatilah, kau cukup kuat dan 'langka'. Mungkin karena itulah mereka memanfaatkanmu, aku masih tidak tahu apa itu baik untukmu atau sebaliknya._

"Dan siapa kau, err maksudku, siapa namamu? Dan juga pemilikmu? Kau mengenalku? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" Marcus kebingungan. Dia menyerap elemen api yang dipancarkan naga itu.

 _Bodoh, aku selalu membencimu karena ini Kyuhyun-a. Kau bahkan hanya bisa menyerap energi dari aku. Lihatlah luka di punggung tangan kirimu. Ingatlah sesuatu dari situ._

Marcus mengernyit bingung, dia baru sadar jika mempunyai segores luka di punggung tangan kirinya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah melukai tangannya. Luka. Marcus pikir itu bukan luka jika dilihat sekilas, tapi naga itu bilang bahwa ini luka. Luka ini sedikit aneh, memiliki pola rumit yang detil, tidak begitu besar, mungkin sebesar cap ibu jarimu.

...

...

 _Apa kau mengingat sesuatu? Katakan Kyuhyun._

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa"

 _Tutup matamu..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vaduz, Liechtenstein**

 **14 tahun yang lalu**

Sebuah kastil berdiri megah ditepi laut mediteran. Tepat diujung benua Eropa yang bahkan sudah dilupakan. Kastil yang berdiri angkuh tapi terasa begitu hangat serta hutan yang menyelimuti dataran tinggi Vaduz membuat kastil ini terlihat tidak begitu bersahabat. Menara-menara tinggi dibangun untuk pertahanan tingkat tinggi, bendera-bendera klan yang berkibar disetiap ujung menara membuat takut klan lain yang akan datang tanpa permisi.

Dua orang bocah kecil dengan asyik bermain dibagian tengah kastil. Seorang bocah dengan warna mata hitam onyx sedang bermain pedang-pedangan dengan penuh antusias. Bocah yang lainnya yang bermantel putih hanya tersenyum penuh gembira melihat aksi si bocah berwarna mata hhitam onyx.

"Kyuhyunni, kemarilah. Istirahat sebentar, aku yang hanya melihat saja sudah sangat lelah, apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Apa? Lelah? Tidak, aku ingin menguasai pedang-pedang ini."

"Kau yakin? Itu kan hanya pedang mainan.." si bocah kecil bermantel putih itu menyeringai polos pada Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin pergi ke hutan."

"Untuk apa? _Appa_ selalu melarang kita memasuki hutan."

"Ketika aku diperpustakaan, tiba-tiba aku menemukan buku yang disana tertulis jika kita ingin bisa bernapas didalam laut ganas mediterania, maka kita harus mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga _valerian sprigs_ dan mencampurnya dengan darah kita kemudian diminum."

"jadi maksudmu..."

"ya.. ya.. itu maksudku.. "

"Kyu, kumohon. Aku akan menurutimu sepanjang hari hanya jika kau tak jadi menjalankan rencana konyolmu itu."

"tidak tidak. Kau selalu tahu, aku tak mungkin membatalkannya. Ini demi _eomma_. Aku ingin menemuinya. Jadi hari ini kumohon dengan sangat padamu, tolong jangan menangis ya?" Kyuhyun sudah bertekad, bocah kecil bermantel putih itu tidak mungkin bisa menahannya.

"baiklah, apa yang harus kukatakan pada _appa_ jika beliau bertanya?"

" _keunyang..._ berlarilah. Kau kan jago lari. Pokoknya jangan katakan apapun kepada _appa_. Jika nanti aku berhasil, kau akan kuberi separuhnya."

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku ini putra penguasa api kan? Siapa yang akan berani menyentuhku?" Si mata onyx itu kembali membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"aku akan menunggu di pintu utara. Kau tahu jalan pulang kan?"

"wah, jadi kau menyetujuinya kan? _Keutji_?"

"Lagipula kau tak butuh persetujuanku. Pada akhirnya kau akan tetap pergi..." si bocah kecil bermantel putih menundukkan kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

" _Andwae_! Jangan menangis, nanti aku tak bisa pergi... aku kan hanya ke hutan, bukan untuk pergi berperang melawan dunia."

"aku merasa ada hal buruk, Kyu. Tak bisakah kau tetap tinggal?"

"Dasar cengeng! Kubilang aku baik-baik saja, baiklah persiapannya sudah aku siapkan sejak semalam, kau mau antar aku sampai gerbang?"

Bocah kecil bermantel putih itu melepas kepergian Kyuhyun dengan berat hati. Dia tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Ini adalah mimpi Kyuhyun untuk bisa menyelami laut mediterania. _Eomma, dia ingin bertemu eomma._

* * *

.

" _Appaaa_! Kyuhyunni bermain kedalam hutan! Katanya dia ingin mencari beberapa pucuk valelian spligh atau apalah itu agar dia bisa bernapas didalam air dan akan mengunjungi _eomma_ , dia bilang aku harus tetap diam, tapi sejak 2 jam lalu dia belum kembali! _Appa_ , bagaimana ini?" seorang bocah kecil mengadu tentang sesuatu kepada ayahnya dengan sekali tarikan napas. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bocah kecil itu ingin sekali menangis, tapi dengan susah payah ia menahannya agar terlihat kuat di depan ayahnya.

Ayahnya tersenyum, ayahnya mendekatinya kemudian memeluknya hangat. Tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari mulut ayahnya. Bocah itu akhirnya tidak bisa menahan air matanya dipelukan ayahnya. Dia sangat takut, dia menar-benar takut kehilangan Kyuhyun. Hujan gerimis turun sesaat setelah butir pertama air mata bocah kecil itu menyentuh permukaan tanah.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menangis.. Kyuhyunni benci air hujan.. _Appa_.. dimana Kyuhyun?" dia ingin menangis lebih keras, tetapi dia tahu, hujan akan semakin deras, Kyuhyun yang pergi tidak akan bisa menemukan jalan pulang.

"Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat, nak. Dia mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. _Appa_ pastikan dia akan baik-baik saja." Ayahnya menenangkan bocah itu.

"Apakah _appa_ sudah tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun? Aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Bocah itu dengan suara penuh tekad dan mata yang berkilat tajam pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

Dia menghapus air matanya, berharap hujan segera berhenti. Bocah kecil itu mengambil mantelnya dan mantel milik Kyuhyun. Dia berlari menuju jantung hutan, tempat dimana _valerian sprig_ tumbuh dan dijaga oleh seekor pegasus. Bocah kecil itu bahkan tersandung dan terguling di tanah becek, tetapi tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia tak akan pulang sebelum menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunniii!"

"Kyuhyunniii!"

Berkali-kali bocah itu memanggil nama Kyuhyun hingga suaranya hampir hilang. Kali ini ia tidak menangis. Ia harus menemukan Kyuhyun. Apapun resikonya, ia tak bisa jika tidak bersama Kyuhyun.

Seekor unicorn hitam mengikutinya tanpa suara, seakan turut menjaga bocah kecil itu menemukan Kyuhyun. Dari atas, naga api tua terbang tepat di atas kepala bocah itu. Dia adalah naga ayahnya. Tapi unicorn hitam itu... entah milik siapa.

Satu jam berlalu, bocah itu lelah. Ia berhenti didekat pohon oak besar, duduk sambil menelungkupkan mukanya diantara kedua lututnya. Ia sangat lelah, suaranya pun sudah lama hilang. Bocah kecil itu hampir menyerah.

" _Kyuhyunni, jigeum eodiya?_ " suaranya melemah.

 _Kyuhyunni, jigeum eodiya? Neo gwaenchana? Aku tak bisa menemukanmu. Pulanglah Kyuhyunni, aku tidak ingin bermain dengan siapapun kecuali denganmu. Kyuhyunni... Kyuhyunni.. Kyuhyunni... Kyuhyunni..._

 **Flasback end**

* * *

Gelap.

 _Bagaimana? Kau ingat?_

"Apa baru saja kau telah masuk kedalam ingatanku?" Marcus bingung.

 _Well, iya. Seseorang memblokir ingatanmu dari situ, aku tak bisa membantu lebih banyak. Itu agak membuatku tertekan, sambungan empatiku bahkan terputus oleh sesuatu entah apa. Tapi kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan mengingatku._

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memberitahuku langsung?" Marcus mulai nyaman berada di dekat naga ini.

 _Oh tidak, itu melukai harga diriku. Tunggu, aku bisa kehilangan satu elemenku jika kau tidak mengingatku. Aku kan dirimu. Kau itu aku. Oh, aku bicara apa?_

"Kau naga pertama yang bicara padaku sedemikian banyak, tapi bicaramu terlalu banyak, pikiranku seolah akan meledak oleh suaramu."

 _Yah begitulah, kau juga dulu selalu banyak bicara. Membuatku pusing, tapi kita sudah terikat janji abadi, mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, iya kan? Setelah itu pun kau tetap banyak bicara, tak pedulikan aku yang begitu tidak menyukaimu. Tapi pada akhirnya kau membuatku terpesona, dengan seluruh ambisi dan kecerdasanmu. Aku mulai berubah menjadi dirimu. Sekarang kau menjadi lebih pendiam, kau membuatku merasa sedih .. .. .. Kyuhyun-a? Hei... oh ya ampun dia tertidur.. .. .. aku malah belum sempat mengatakannya .. .._

 _Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-a, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu... kau harus mengingatnya sendiri .._

Naga itu membesarkan api di dekat kaki Marcus, menyentuhkan ujung tajam kukunya pada luka dipunggung tangan kiri Marcus. Merasakan aliran darah Marcus, dan napas Marcus yang semakin teratur. _Kyuhyun masih seperti 14 tahun yang lalu jika ia terlelap, aku selalu yang paling banyak merindukannya_.

 **.**

* * *

 **HIDDEN ANGEL  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **Tepi Danau Nyx, belakang asrama**

"Tunggu, Eunhyuk-a kenapa auramu sekarang menjadi lebih kuat? Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengancammu. Tenanglah, kalau begini kau tidak akan merasakan apa-apa. Yak!" Aiden berharap saat itu dia memiliki kemampuan _charmspeak_ seperti milik Spencer. Mereka sedang memanggil _spirit_ masing-masing, tetapi Spencer malah bertingkah aneh.

"Selatan Donghae-ya, dari arah selatan... aku bisa merasakannya, ancaman besar dari arah selatan, lebih besar dari sekedar aura Ice Dragon ini. Tapi..." Spencer menghentikan ucapannya, hanya untuk menahan napas sebentar sebelum ia dengan berat hati memberitahu Aiden.

"Tapi apa Hyuk-a? Jangan membuatku semakin gugup!" Aiden mengguncangkan bahu Spencer.

"... ... ... Disana juga aku merasakan aura Kyuhyun"

 _Deg!_

Keduanya berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Marcus. Aiden akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika Marcus terluka, begitu pula dengan Spencer.

"Kita harus segera mencarinya Hyuk-a" Aiden sudah tidak mempedulikan ice dragon yang sejak lama mereka perhatikan.

Matahari hampir tenggelam ketika mereka mulai mencari Marcus. Hutan Nyx adalah hutan terlarang bagi semua siswa Angel's House. Semua makhluk buas berada disana, spirit dan kekuatan yang menakutkan selalu menjadi ancaman yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menerkam siapapun. Klan-klan barbar yang tidak diakui dimanapun bermukim disana.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan, Marcus ada disana. Marcus Cho, yang selama ini telah dititipkan pada mereka berdua sedang dalam bahaya –setidaknya begitulah insting Spencer. Mereka harus tetap mencari Marcus, atau mereka akan mati ditangan sang penguasa api. Ayah Marcus Cho.

"Ya .. ya. Kita harus mencari secepatnya. Sebelum terjadi apa-apa dengan Marcus."

"Kau menyebut nama abadinya lagi, Spencer. Hati-hatilah dalam berbicara.." Aiden memperingatkan Spencer.

Mereka memasuki seperempat hutan, sepanjang perjalanan mereka belum menemukan halangan yang berarti, semuanya dapat mereka singkirkan dengan ilmu yang telah mereka pelajari. Ini tidak membuat kedua orang ini menghilangkan kewaspadaannya, justru mereka semakin waspada karena aura kuat yang dirasakan Spencer semakin terasa, kini Aiden juga bisa merasakannya. Hawa dingin yang tadi mereka rasakan sebelum masuk lebih jauh kedalam hutan, kini berganti dengan hawa panas yang sedikit menyengat dan meruntuhkan semua pertahanan aura yang mereka buat untuk menahan serangan-serangan ringan.

"Kenapa aura ini begitu kuat Donghae-ya?" Spencer mulai khawatir dengan Aiden, ini lebih karena Aiden tidak tahan panas, karena dia pengendali air.

"Entahlah, mulai sekarang hanya bisa berjalan dibelakangmu Hyuk-a, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan apa-apa lagi, kecuali ada air disekitar sini.." Aiden terlihat sangat susah payah berjalan dibelakang Spencer.

"Akan kucarikan sumber air nanti, tetaplah berjalan disampingku." Aiden mengangguk.

"Kita sudah berjalan terlalu lama Eunhyuk-a" Aiden mulai merasa lelah.

"Sebentar lagi Donghae-ya, kita harus membawa pulang Kyuhyun, bertahanlah sebentar lagi.."

* * *

.

.

SRRRAAAKKKK!

Aiden dan Spencer mematung, suara itu berasal tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Seiring dengan suara itu, seluruh aura menakutkan dan hawa panas yang mereka rasakan menghilang. Sesuatu yang besar dan mengerikan baru saja pergi dari tempatnya.

 _Aneh._ Pikir Spencer. _Baru saja hawa panas tadi menghilang, kenapa aku malah menemukan salju disekitar sini?_

"Donghae-ya, ada salju." Spencer memberitahu. Aiden kemudian melihat salju itu dan menyentuhnya, _murni, ini salju murni_ pikirnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Aiden lebih kepada berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"O! Kyuhyun-aa!"

 **To Be Continue...**

 **makasih sudah mau baca dan review~~  
tetep ditunggu kelanjutannya yaaa...**

 **special thanks to :**

Park Zahra, jihyuelf, ShinJoo24, Rezy.K, pcyckh

thank for you review^^  
~Love from wonderland~


End file.
